


Not Your Typical MPGIS Script

by melodicMasochist



Series: I think i'm addicted to making pesterlogs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pesterlog, Validation, alternatively: DAVE VALIDATES HIS BOYFRIEND SPEECHLESS, karkat is valid, mention of eating hair and choking on it, not super serious, opossum boy, questioning the stability of a relationship, silly pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicMasochist/pseuds/melodicMasochist
Summary: CG: HEY, DAVE?CG: DO YOU THINK THAT,CG: UMCG: DO YOU THINK WE'RE OKAY?





	Not Your Typical MPGIS Script

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: karkat had an anxious night, and gets more closure than he anticipated from his gr8 bf dave

CG: HEY, DAVE?

CG: DO YOU THINK THAT, UH

CG: DO YOU THINK WE'RE OKAY?

TG: yeah i do

TG: are you worried about something

CG: JUST

CG: I DONT KNOW.

CG: I FEEL LIKE IVE BEEN ARGUING WITH YOU A LOT LATELY. GETTING GENUINELY UPSET OVER MINUSCULE THINGS THAT SHOULDNT RILE ME UP LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN. MORE IRRITABLE LIKE I USED TO BE COMPARED TO HOW I'VE CALMED A LITTLE IN THE PAST COUPLE MONTHS.

TG: havent you always been like that though?

TG: i know weve been arguing a lot but as far as i know it still ends well like we dont go separate ways and slam our doors groaning at each other like your typical girl in pre teen movies

CG: YES WELL I NOR YOU ARE CHARACTERS FROM "GOSSIP GIRLS", AND WE SURE AS HELL ARE NOT FROM "THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL".

CG: GIVEN THAT WHERE OTHER PEOPLE WOULD PROBABLY GO SLAMMING DOORS, I HAVE A HABIT OF STAYING PUT AND JUST DEALING WITH SHIT WHILE RIPPING OUT MY HAIR AND ATTEMPTING TO SUFFOCATE MYSELF WITH IT.

TG: and thats as impressive as it is scary

TG: dude if we werent okay i would have told you

TG: between those times when you pull your hair out and flip your shit at small things youre hella charming too

CG: NO IM NOT. DAVE.

CG: IM A PISSY OPOSSUM WITH A MOUTHFUL OF ITS OWN FUR AND TAIL, RABID ON GETTING OTHER PEOPLE TO ADMIT THEY WERE WRONG LIKE A STUBBORN ASSHOLE.

TG: you dont decide what i think is charming

TG:  i think it's pretty cute my pissy opossum

TG: cant prove me wrong when it comes to that karkat

TG: munch that fur all you want

CG: I...

TG: admit your loss

TG: you think dave knows best

CG: IM NOT EVER SURE HOW TO REACT TO THAT. I PROBABLY NEVER WILL LEARN.

TG: a hug?

TG: a kiss?

TG: a smile will do too man

TG: show me that pretty smile stubborn boy 

CG: (:B

**Author's Note:**

> a quick upload of a recent rp i had. super short but sweet !


End file.
